Unexpected
by Ami670
Summary: Fionna realizes that she doesn't love Ice King. She loves Prince Gumball. So she goes to Gumball's kingdom and she confesses her love for Prince Gumball, and so does Gumball. So they "celebrate" by having sex. Little does anyone know that they conceived more than just one baby... Rated T for safety, but however, chapter 6 is rated K plus. First AT story. COMPLETE! Please review :D!
1. Confession and Sex

It was 10:49 P.M and outside was dark, creepy, and it is raining hard, and I mean like really **REALLY** hard. And I'm soaking wet. I just came back from adventuring with my cat Cake. And I don't want to go back to my house because I don't want Cake forcing me to take a bath. The closest shelter was Prince Gumball's kingdom. When I got to the kingdom, I opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked.

Silence then happened. I wonder where Prince Gumball is. And I have to tell him I'm not in love with Ice King anymore. I'm in love with Gumball. And, the Ice King is with the Ice Queen, which now the land of Aaa is in peace, for now.

Suddenly, I heard a voice that scared the daylights out of me.

"Fionna?"

It was Gumball.

"Gumball!" I cried.

"Is that you?" He shouted.

"Yes, and I'm coming!"

I then ran up the stairs. Man that is a very, **VERY** long and wide staircase.

When I opened the door, there was Prince Gumball, on his bed, reading the final book of Twilight _Breaking Dawn _(A/N: I own all the books of Twilight). He was in his pajamas, thank god.

"Hey, Gumball." I said to him.

He then became startled. Gumball put the book _Breaking Dawn _down for a minute.

"Whoa, Fionna. You scared me." He said, startled.

"Whoops. I think I scare people."

Prince Gumball chuckled.

"Why are you here anyway?" He questioned.

"I was supposed to go to my house and then the rain strikes. I got soaking wet, and my house is far away from here." I replied.

Prince Gumball smiled.

"Sure you can stay here, and it's okay with me. Also, is Cake a pain?" He replied back.

"Yes. And what about Lord Monochromicorn?" I asked.

Gumball chuckled.

"Heh, annoying too. Always wants to be by Cake too."

He started staring at me. I blushed. He was staring at my breasts or my curvy body.

"What are you…?" I stuttered.

"Nothing." He said.

_"Fionna! I thought you will confess your feelings for him! NOW!" _My sub-conscious told me.

I slapped out of myself.

"Hey, Gumball…" I started.

Gumball looked at me.

"Yes, Fionna?" He said.

"I have to tell you 2 things." I started. "One, I'm sorry I rejected your ask for a date a few weeks ago when I saved you from the Ice Queen."

"It's okay, I know. Girls are like that. And besides, I accidentally picked the wrong time too. Well, yeah, girls are a little fussy and drama queens." He said.

I blushed and chuckled.

"Heh. Very funny Gumball!" I replied.

Gumball laughed. I laughed again. Pretty funny joke.

"Two…" I then continued.

I was hesitant of part 2 of what I was going to say. Gumball still looked at me.

"Come on, spill it. I promise I won't tell anybody. I swear to God!" He cried.

"Pinkie swear?"

"Yes!" He said, wrapping our pinkies.

I was silent for a minute.

"I-I-I'm," I stuttered. "I-I-I'm not in love with the Ice King anymore. I-I-I love…"

Gumball's eyes widened (A/N: DRUM ROLL PLEASE! XD)

"I love you." I said. "Ever since the day I met you, and I still love you. Also, Cake made me tell you that you're not only cute, you are HOT."

Gumball blushed and smiled, very happily nervous. I walked up to him and got close to him, putting his bookmark on the page he was on _Breaking Dawn _and I put the book on the floor, just in case. I kissed him, he kissed back. I moaned softly. He pulled me closer to him. He took of my shirt, and I took off his (A/N: Now you're even). We got closer to the front of his bed, still continuing. He took of my skirt; I took off his pants, revealing his light purple boxers. I kissed him again, sliding off his boxers for him; he slid off my panties, and then my bra.

"I love you, Gumball." I said.

"I love you too, Fionna." He said.

And then we continued until Gumball and I fell asleep.


	2. Pregnant

_2 weeks later…_

It was a beautiful morning when I woke up. Cake was sound asleep. Well, Cake was making noises while sleeping. And it was 2 weeks ago since Gumball and I had made love due to my confession of his love.

All of a sudden, I woke up very nauseous. Cake just woke up when she heard me moaning.

"Fi?" Cake asked. "You okay?"

I wasn't. I needed to throw up, very bad.

"No." I moaned back.

I jumped out of bed and headed for the toilet.

"FIONNA!" Cake cried.

I continued barfing. When I was done, I gasped for air. Then, I flushed the toilet, still confused.

"You alright?" Cake asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

Cake walked away for a moment. 5 minutes later, she came back with unopened tampons and unopened pads.

"Well, when was your last time you had your period?" Cake questioned.

"Last month." I said.

I just realized my period is late.

"HOLY CRAP, MY PERIOD IS 5 DAYS LATE!" I screeched.

Cake covered her ears from my outburst.

"Okay, okay." Cake cried.

I stared at the mirror. Period is late, I'm barfing, and had mood swings these past 1 week. Could I be pregnant? Now, we are going to Gumball's palace immediately to check if I'm pregnant, or not. But I'm really not sure.

"Cake…" I moaned.

"Yes, baby?" Cake said, rubbing my head.

"We need to go to Prince Gumball's place and fast."

"Why?" Cake asked.

"One, there is something I will tell you later. And, I need to puke." I said, clutching my stomach.

Cake stared at me. She morphed into her giant cat form.

"Climb on my back and hurry!" She said.

"Okay." I said, climbing on her back.

We raced to Prince Gumball's kingdom. Cake and I got there 5 minutes later. While knocking on his door, I moaned. And Cake was acting so dramatic.

"Tell Gumball you think he's hot." She said, kicking my leg.

"I already told him, sheesh!" I said. "I'll tell him again later."

Then, Gumball's door opened. Gumball had a surprised look on his face.

"Fionna! I knew you'd come here!" He exclaimed.

"Fionna thinks you're hot!" Cake cried.

Gumball and I blushed. He smiled nervously.

"Cake…" I said, gritting my teeth. "I said I'll-"

I then covered my mouth. It's happening again. I'm going to BARF.

"Oh my goodness!" Gumball cried.

"Hurry, Gumball!" Cake cried out.

"Okay!" He said, picking me up and carrying me.

He carried me into his lab. Thank god, I didn't need to puke anymore. When he put me down on the table, Cake pinned Gumball to the wall.

"Okay Gumballzer. You tell me what you did to Fionna when this is done and WHY this happened? Okay?" Cake screeched.

Gumball gulped.

"Um… okay." He said back.

"Cake!" I yelped.

"Well, I care about your safety!" Cake moaned.

"Ugh, fine!" I said, crossing my arms.

Gumball walked up to me. He had something boxed shaped like. He leaned close to my ear.

"Go in the bathroom and try this. It's a pregnancy test. And quick!"

"Okay." I whispered back.

I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door to the bathroom. I sat on the sink counter and read the instructions on the box. The box said if one blue line appeared I wasn't pregnant, but if there were two lines on it, I was. It also said that I would only have to wait one minute for my answer. I then opened the box and did the instructions. Only thirty seconds had passed. But it felt like thirty minutes. I just stared at the pregnancy test. Waiting for my answer. Sweat ran down my forehead and thoughts ran through my mind.  
A minute had finally passed...  
My answer was...two blue lines.  
My eyes widened and I could feel tears start to form. I ran out of the bathroom, crying.

"Oh Fionna! Fionna!" Cake said, worried. "What's wrong?"

I could see Gumball biting his lip.

"I'm pregnant with Gumball's child." I said, sighing.

Cake shrieked like a little girl. Gumball just stood there.

"How did you get pregnant? ANSWER ME!" Cake yelled.

"We had…sex." I said, feeling down.

"When?"

"2 weeks ago."

"When I was waiting for you in the rain?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

Cake studied my face.

"Wow." Cake said.

I walked up to Gumball. He automatically kissed me, and I kissed back. I purred a bit. Softly, I nuzzled my face to his.

"I love you Gumball." I whispered quietly.

"I love you too, Fionna." He said back.

We then kissed.

"This is so wrong." Cake finished, making all of us giggle.


	3. The Pregnancy

** 1st month**

It has been 1 month since I became pregnant with Gumball's child. Now, I no longer need to throw up! YAY! Right now, I'm at MY house, and Cake was being very crazy. Well, she wakes up earlier than me!

"FI! FIIIII!"

I groaned.

"WHAT?" I shouted.

Sure enough, mood swings.

"DID YOU CHECK TWITTER?" Cake cried out.

"No…" I moaned back.

"Well, Ice Queen tweeted she's pregnant!" Cake said.

My eyes widened. Well, she's happy with Ice King.

"What did YOU tweet?" I said.

"Well, I tweeted 'Good Luck' and so did Gumball."

Since why is everybody in the Land of Aaa on Twitter? I am, but I rarely go on it (A/N: I rarely go on mine too)!

"LSP tweeted 'Oh my Glob'!" Cake said, running away.

I hit my pillow with my face. I moaned in the pillow. Who in the Land of Aaa cares about Lumpy Space Prince right now?

"Oh, and Gumball called. He left a voicemail." Cake said.

Crap. I dashed out of bed and went to the phone. There was NO voicemail. Cake tricked me.

"Cake!"

She giggled. What a stupid cat.

"Ha I tricked you! And you fell for it!"

I went out of the door to Gumball's house.

"Where are you going?" Cake cried, running out the door.

"To Gumball's kingdom." I replied.

"Well, if you are going to go there…" Cake said, picking me up and put me on her back. "Use me to go! You literally can't walk there!"

"Okay." I said.

Cake dashed to Gumball's kingdom. Man, she was going so fast I puked to my right. Luckily, the puke did not touch Cake.

"Am I going to fast?"

I glared at her.

"Yes."

Cake then shut up and didn't say anything until we got there. When we got there, I knocked on Gumball's door. Lord Monochromicorn opened the door.

"Hiya gorgeous." Cake said.

"Hello Cake. Nice to see you, girly girl." Mo-Chro responded in Morse code.

Cake blushed.

"Is Gumball here?" I asked.

"He left the kingdom. I don't know why though but he didn't tell me." Monochromicorn said in Morse code.

"Okay, we'll go home then." I said.

Cake morphed into her giant cat form. I climbed on her back and we raced back to my house. I sighed.

When we got home, I opened the door and found Gumball on our couch.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU?" Cake yelled.

"I left to see you." Gumball said.

Cake gritted her teeth. I left to sit next to Gumball. I leaned close to him.

"Hey, Gumball." I said to him.

"Hey Fi." He said back to me, so soft his tone.

"Wow, how did you get here so fast?" I asked, glancing back at Cake, who was playing Beemo.

"Uh, I figured out how to do Chaos Control." Gumball said (A/N: He figured out how to do it without Chaos Emeralds, just a note).

"That's cool." I said, leaning closer so I can get to his lips.

Pretty soon, our lips finally somehow met and we kissed. I moaned softly.

"I love you, Fionna." He said.

"Love ya too." I said back to him.

**2****nd**** month**

It's been 2 months since I got pregnant. Gumball offered me that I can stay by his house and of course, I accepted. Well, it is morning right now. The sun was shining through the window. I groaned. Gumball stroked my head.

"It's morning. Get up." He said to me.

I even had my arms wrapped around Gumball too.

"No." I said, playful. "I don't want to."

"Fine then." He said.

Then he started tickling me to death. I laughed. I need to pee!

"Gumball I need to pee!" I cried out.

"Get up then." He said, still tickling me.

"Fine!" I said.

I then got out of bed and dashed into the bathroom. After a minute peeing, I got out of the bathroom. I sighed in relief. Gumball then got in front of me. I blushed.

"Why are you in front of me?" I asked, curious.

"I don't know." He said, kissing my forehead.

He started to wrap his arms around me. I blushed, and I'm getting more nervous. I then wrapped my arms around him. I nuzzled my face to his chest.

"I'm hungry, Fionna." Gumball complained.

"You're always hungry, Gummy." I said, giggling when I finished.

"Hey, you once ate a cold hamburger!" He said, teasing me.

"That was a dare that Marshall Lee made me do!" I said. "And you ate one too!"

"Bleh-h!" He said.

I giggled.

"Lets go downstairs and eat downstairs, hungry boy." I said, teasing him.

I then raced down the stairs.

"You can't catch me!" I teased.

"Oh come on!" He cried out, very playful.

I giggled. Gumball sometimes does **NOT**, I repeat **NOT**, act like his age at times.

When I got to the kitchen, he tackled me to the ground.

"Hah. Got ya." He said.

"Get off me nerd." I said.

"No." He said.

"Fine then." I said.

I then started tickling HIM. He laughed.

"Stop it!" He cried out.

"Get off me then." I said.

"Never!" He said.

I started tickling him until Gumball wet his pants a bit.

"Eeew!" I cried out.

"Hah hah hah!" He taunted.

"I thought you were hungry?" I asked, getting up.

"Yeah, I forgot." Gumball said.

He went into the pantry and got out Frosted Flakes. I went in the pantry and got out Lucky Charms (A/N: I only ate those marshmallow bits, and Fionna does too in here). I only got out the marshmallow bits. Gumball looked at me strange.

"What?" I said.

"Really? Only eat those marshmallows?" Gumball complained.

"Hey. They taste better though." I replied.

I then looked at him. He started eating his Frosted Flakes. Wow. I guess he was very hungry.

"Hungry boy." I teased.

"Hungry girly girl." Gumball teased back.

"Okay. I'm a girl, but not a girly girl." I said back.

He leaned close to me. His breath was Frosted Flakes in milk. Yuck. I giggled a bit. He giggled a bit too. My lips were right by his. Then, I pressed my lips onto his.

He stopped to say something.

"I love you. Even if my breath is nasty and wet my pants."

We both laughed.

"I love you too, Gummy Boy."

Then, we went back kissing.

**3****rd**** month**

Wow. I'd never thought I'd say this but wow. It's been 3 months since I got pregnant and my stomach is starting to show. I mean, really show.

"Hey, Gumball." I said. My voice was soft.

Gumball moved a bit in bed. He seemed so still in bed.

"Your stomach, it's starting to show a bit."

I blushed. I then put my hand on my stomach. Gumball did too. Yes, he was right. I did start to show.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem."

I sighed.

"Fionna, what's the matter?" Gumball asked.

"I'm just so tired." I replied.

"Mmm." He said, wrapping his arms around my baby bump.

I blushed like crazy. I softly moaned.

"Wow, you are very sensitive…" Gumball said.

My stomach growled. I was indeed very hungry. I then rubbed my stomach, and I softly laid my head on his chest.

"…And a very hungry girl." He finished.

"Yeah I guess." I said.

Gumball chuckled. I clutched onto him. I could hear him moan just a little bit.

"Strong grip." He said.

"Oops." I said, softening my grip on him.

"It's okay, really." He said.

I started to drift to sleep. Great, I started to snore. Gumball chuckled again.

"Sleepy girl." He said.

I finally stopped snoring and got up. I walked out of the room.

"Where are you going, Fionna?" Gumball asked.

"Kitchen. I don't know."

He chuckled. What a nerd.

"C'mon tell me." He said.

"Kitchen." I said.

I then got up and walked to the kitchen, with Gumball following me.

"I'm following you." He said, very childishly.

"Stalker." I joked.

He chuckled. I felt his two arms wrap around my baby bump again. I moaned softly, while blushing. Gumball smiled.

"Heh. I thought so…" He said.

"'Thought so' what?"

"I don't know." He said back.

I grinned.

"Come and get me." I teased. "To the kitchen. Catch me!"

Gumball laughed.

"Oh its on!"

And then I ran to the kitchen, and so did he. And I beat him.

**4th month**

4 months. Only 5 more to go. And I feel wonderful.

But, something feels strange. My baby bump is starting to look, strange. It looks like the size of a volley ball, but just a bit bigger. Hmm. I guess I'll tell this to Gumball later.

I was also day-dreaming. Day dreaming about what our kid would look like and what we'll name it. Just then, I screamed as I felt hands touch me. I turned my head and saw Gumball, startled by my outburst.

"Oh my goodness!" He cried.

"Whoops. I thought you were a psycho path with a chain saw, touching me." I said (A/N: I always say "Psycho path with a chain saw" XD).

"Wow. You sure have an imagination. But it was mee!" He cried.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"It's okay, really." He said, getting down and hugging me.

"Ok." I said. "I just get really paranoid." I then stopped to ask something. "Um…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I feel right…?"

Gumball looked at me. Then the baby bump, then me again.

"Wow. It seems large (A/N: So very large would have fit). I guess we should check on the baby." He said.

"M'kay." I said.

I got up and walked to Gumball's lab. Wow, I guess he fixed his lab up when I was pregnant. It looks really nice. Even a pregnancy checker thingy was already set up.

"I set it up for you." He said.

"Thanks dude." I said, smiling back at him.

He smiled back.

"This is an ultrasound." He said. "Lay down on the bed."

"Okay." I said, following his instructions.

Gumball turned on the ultrasound computer and took a bottle of the blue gel out and put it on the end of the wand to the ultrasound.  
"Fionna, this might be a little cold." Gumball said.

I nodded.

Gumball put the wand on my belly and spread it around.  
A picture appeared on the screen of the computer and we looked.

"Gumball, what gender is it?"

He didn't answer.

"Gumball…?"

"Fionna" -His voice sounded a little strange- "I am happy to inform you that the babies are a boy and a girl."

"I am glad t… wait, did you say babies?" I said with a shocked expression on my face.

"Yes I did. We are having twins! A boy and a girl!" Gumball said, making me speechless!

I then got more excited. Because I realized Gumball has a baby to take care of and I do.

"Yay! We're having twins!" I said, jumping to him and hugging him.

"I think we should tweet everybody we're having twins." He suggested.

"Okay."

Then we tweeted everybody we have twins for our Baby Shower.

**5****th**** month **

Its been 5 months since I got pregnant. And I now know we're having twins, a boy and a girl.

Since it's 1:30, the shower doesn't start until 5:30. We are decorating for it. My job (well, I decided) was to somehow get the Jelly Kinders onto the ceiling, like last time. I feared if I did kick I might hurt the babies, so I threw them.

"Hey Fionna?" Gumball asked.

"Yes Gumball?" I replied.

"Are you able to kick a Jelly Kinder up the ceiling?"

"I'll try." I said.

I then got a yellow Jelly Kinder.

"Here goes nothing."

I kicked it up. Yep, I can still kick them up instead of throwing them up the ceiling.

We finished decorating around 3:02. Gumball and I are exsaughted from decorating, so we sat down on the couch. I panted.

"Wow. You are sure tired."

"From kicking Jelly Kinders to the ceiling." I said.

"I thought you couldn't kick those up." Gumball said.

"That's what I thought too." I said.

I didn't realize Gumball was leaning closer to me, and that made me blush. When he got close enough, he kissed me. I gasped a bit. Gumball kind of did too.

When Gumball kissed me, he almost felt like nothing bad was around him, like nothing sinister or evil was anywhere to be known. It was like kissing an angel of heaven when he kissed me.  
When I kissed Gumball, I felt as if I kissed lips with the purest presence on Aaa. Gumball was everything good to me. I felt sparks of lust when I met lips with him.

While we we're kissing, Peppermint Maid walked in the room.

"Sire?"

Gumball pretended to ignore her. I giggled a bit.

"SIRE!"

Again, he ignored her. PM must had enough because she ran away. A minute later, she had an object in her hand.

"SIRE! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS!" She shouted threw it.

Gumball stopped kissing me.

"Sorry, PM. I just love her."

PM rolled her eyes.

"I was just checking to see if your done with the decorations."

"We finished already." Gumball said.

I went to the library and got a book from the Twilight series, _The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner_. Man I just love that book.

I got back, sat down on the couch, and read it. And Gumball came back with the book _Eclipse._ So, we read our books, till the Baby Shower started.

X

Its almost time for the baby shower! Gumball was asleep, with his book over his head. I rolled my eyes.

I nudged him so I can try to wake him up.

"Prince. Wake up."

He snored.

"If you don't wake up, I guess I'll do CPR!" I threatened.

That's when he woke up.

"No CPR and never do it again!"

I giggled.

"Yeah. Whatever. Fine." I said.

Awkward.

Just then, I heard a knock on the door.

"Yep. There here." I said.

"Lets party!"

**6****th**** month**

6 months pregnant. 3 months to go.

I feel really happy about carrying the children. Like I said, I was nervous and didn't know what I was doing.

Anyway, I was awake, lying on Gumball's bed. He was sleeping, holding onto my arm. I blushed, chuckling a little.

It was really cute when he did this. He loved me, and I did too.

Suddenly, he woke up.

"Hey Fionna." He said.

"Good morning, Gumball." I said, leaning closer to his face.

He blushed.

"Fionna, what are you doing?"

"Nothing…" I said, leaning more closer.

Finally, my lips met his. He softly moaned. He stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"Cake wants to see you." He said.

X

"Hey Cake." I greet her. "See you later PG."

"Gotta juice!" He said, flying away on Lord Monochromicorn.

"Hey baby cakes!" Cake greeted me.

Apparently, she is 6 months pregnant with 5 children of LM. In a way, I am so happy for LM and Cake.

"We're going somewhere!" Cake said.

"Okay."

"And it's the same place PG + LM are going too!"

I squealed, also hugging Cake.

"Now lets get ready!"

_**Later on…**_

We got to the place Cake said Gumball will be. Apparently, Cake is dressed really beautiful, while I am just beautiful and normal combined.

Of course, we got to the front of the club.

"May we come in?" Cake asked, sweetly.

"Um. Go to the end of the line until the club is cleared up a bit." Says the guy.

I peek my head and see a little population in there. Cake does too.

"Well, there is not a lot of people." Cake complains.

"I said, go to the end of the line."

Just then, 2 sexy girls approach to the entrance of the club. The guy lets them in.

"There you go."

He turns to us and says again,

"Go to the end of line."

Then, Cake gets really mad.

"I AM NOT GOING ANYWHERE! I AIN'T GOING TO THE BACK OF THE LINE!"

The guy stares at us.

"You can't come in because you're, well, old and pregnant." He says. "And I hate this job."

Cake turns at him, then at me.

"You know what, Fi, lets go." Cake said.

"Okay." I say, following Cake.

We end up at a curb. I groan.

"I look like a whale!" I said.

"No you don't, I do." Says Cake.

"Lets go home." I said, starting to cry.

"Okay, baby cakes." And then we go home.

**7****th**** month**

I decided to stay at my Tree Fort for a day. I lay next to Cake, whom is asleep. I gently kiss her forehead.

"Sleep well, Cupcake."

Just then, I hear a knock at the door. I wonder who it can be. I get up and walk to the door.

As I open the door, I see my cousin Larry, who is a vampire tragically, and my 10 year old human brother Fredrick, aka "Sinbad the Sailor" or "Fred". Of course, he was a hero AND a sailor.

"Hey, Fionna!" Larry and Fred greeted me.

"OH MY GOSH! LARRY, FRED! I MISSED YOU!" I said, crying and hugging them at the same time.

It was true. I really missed them, even though it was like 7 months ago. But it feels like 1,000 years.

"Dude. Your crushing me!" Larry cried out.

"Sorry." I said, while stop hugging Fred and him.

"Its okay, really, sis." Fred said.

"So, what are we gonna do?" I asked.

We all stared at the ground.

"How about we read the _Hunger Games _trilogy books?" I said. "I call the 3rd one (_The Mocking jay_)!"

"I call the 2nd one (_Catching Fire_)!" Called Fred.

"I call the 1st one (_The Hunger Games_)!" Called Larry.

So, we grabbed those books and read them.

**8****th**** month**

Gumball was getting ready. So, I decided to pull a prank.

He was on his bed, putting on his shirt. I snuck in and took his pants, leaving him in his shirt and boxers. He reached for his pants, and got confused.

I giggled and ran away.

"I knew it! Fionna! GIMME BACK MY PANTS!"

"Well, you're gonna have to catch me to get them!" I cried back.

I looked behind and saw Gumball, running to just get his pants, in his underwear. And it was PINK with hearts on it! I laughed really hard.

Still looking, Gumball blushed.

And then I turned my head and focused on running.

_Just keep running._

_ Just keep running._

_ Just keep running, running, running._

Those words went through my head, and I kept running.

Just about I was at the door, I was out of breath. Gumball snatched the pants, breathless too.

"Gotcha." He said.

"Well, you got me." I said, in defeat.

Right in front of me, he put his pants on. I blushed, and so did he.

"Well, want to go upstairs?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Sure." I said, smiling slyly.

We walked upstairs to his bed. I sat down, putting hands on my HUGE baby bump, blushing. Gumball got next to me. He kissed me and whispered in my ear,

"I'm gonna get you back, next month."

"Yeah right." I said, and I kiss him.

**9****th**** month**

I realized Gumball got his revenge since the time I stole his pants.

When I was done taking a shower, I started doing my business. I unexpectedly paid no attention to my clothes because my clothes soon vanished away, mysteriously.

I realized it was Gumball.

_I'm gonna get you back, next month_.

And he was right.

"GUMBALL!"

He chuckled, so he was near. I had to call Cake to get me a pair of clothes. So, with a towel on, I grabbed a phone and headed back in the bathroom, locking the door.

I dialed my house number.

"Hello?" Cake said.

"Cake, I need a pair of clothes. ANY! As long as if its clothes! Please!"

"Um…"

"LOOK IF YOU DON'T DO THIS NOW, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Cake gulped on the other line.

"Okay."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"I understand."

And then the phone call was ended. I sighed, with my hands on my head. And, while waiting for Cake to get clothes, I finish up my business in the bathroom.

When I got done, Cake came.

"I got you this!"

It was a pink dress, and so lovely.

"Oh thank you Cake!" I said, crying and hugging her.

"Your welcome. Lets go get Gumball…" She said, her tone getting dark.

"Yeah."

I put on the dress and walk out the bathroom. Gumball was on the bed, grinning. I grinned back, walking closer, and closer…

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?"

"I hid them."

"Where?" I asked, frantic.

"Under my bed."

I check there, and I found my clothes. I picked them up and gave them to Cake.

"You got me."

"Yeah I did!" He said.

I sat down with him. I leaned closer to his lips, and then I kiss him.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said back.

I heard Cake cry.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS ALL!"

And then we burst up laughing.

* * *

**Yay its finished. FINALLY!  
**

**Now, gotta write ch. 4. Sad face here. Gonna possibly take forever but, okay. I'll deal with it.  
**

**Love,  
**

**Ami670  
**

**PS- did you know Cake was also pregnant?  
**


	4. Labor and Birth

**Ugh. Why is this so short? ANYWAY, THIS IS CHAPTER 4! YAY :D. I also have to work on "Seven Minutes in Heaven", "Knocked Up: Again", "I'll Find You", and "Mother and who's the father?" Ugh... This is a nightmare. I haven't even started working on "Mother and who's the father?", which makes me feel like a sick pile of beans.  
**

**Oh, anyway, enjoy ch. 4. There will be 2 more coming soon.  
**

**Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

I was watching a movie with Cake. The movie was _The Hunger Games_. Surprisingly, I love the Hunger Games series.

Just then, I felt a cramp. I groaned and moaned. Cake started to moan and groan too.

"Cake I don't feel right."

"Me neither." Says Cake.

"Well, lets-" I said, and pretty soon feel pain.

Cake and I then started to scream in pain. It feels like I feel everything. We kept screaming.

"OW OW OW OW OW!"

"Call Gumball!" Cake cries.

"OW!" I cry out. "Okay."

I grab the phone, still moaning. I dial his number. It took him 5 seconds to pick up.

"Hello?" Gumball said, sounding asleep.

"Gumball you need to come. Its an emergency!" I said, starting to cry.

"I'll come. Whats the emergency?"  
"Cake and I are going into labor, and we're all alone. Please come!"  
"Okay I'll come. Gotta get dressed."

"COME NOW! I DON'T THINK I CAN HOLD IT!"

"Okay okay. See you in a bit. Got to dress!"

I then hang up.

"Cake, follow me." I said, calming down.

"KK." She said, following me.

_**Switching POV'S to PG…**_

"Never mind. I wont get dressed! Fionna and Cake mean more!" I said. "AND Cake is in labor!"

Lord Monochromicorn nodded his head.

"Lets go, LM, they need us!"  
I jumped on LM and we flew there. It only took us like 5 minutes to get there. I opened Fionna's door.

"Fionna?"

Apparently, they weren't here.

"Fionna?"

I walked up the steps. I walked in their room. Still, they're not here. Suddenly, I turned to the bathroom, with LM behind me, and saw Fionna and Cake. Fionna was naked, in the tub. And Cake was in a mini bath.

Now that looked similar…

_**Switching back to Fionna's POV…**_

I smiled. Prince Gumball and Lord Monochromicorn were here.

"You're here." I said, ecstatic he's here.

"I came, for you." He said. "You were more important…" Cake was glaring at him. "And Cake was too."

Cake smiled.

"Thanks."

"Heh." He said, turning to me. "Um, why are you in the tub?"

"Because, if the babies are born in a stressful place, they will be stressed for the rest of their life." I replied.

"Okay." He said.

He sat down next to me.

"You look so beautiful…" He said, making me blush.

"Tha-" I said, not finishing because I could feel "them" (A/N: The babies).

I grabbed Gumball's hand and squeezed it, and moaning at the same time.

"How part are your contractions?" He asked.

"I don't know. Like 7 minutes…" I said.

"7 minutes!" He said. "Not until 4 minutes they're really coming! And have you show your bloody discharge thingy?"

"What?" I said, dumbfounded.

"It happens before the babies come. And we have enough time." He said.

I smiled.

"Lets go to the hospital." He said, Cake glaring at him again. "All of us."

That made Cake better.

_**At the hospital and Gumball's POV**_

Fionna was still in labor. And one of the baby's head was out, but not the body.

"I FEEL EVERYTHING!" Fionna screamed in labor.

I'm pretty sure all the princesses (they belong to Land of Ooo) and princes are freaking out from Fionna's scream.

"Fionna I need you to push!"

"OKKKAAAYYY!" She screamed.

I could also hear Cake's screams in labor too. Man, 5 babies…

After all those pushes, the first baby came out. I realized it was a girl. She had my pink hair. And she was human.

But, there was one more baby that needed to come out.

"Fionna. The last one is in there!"

"Okay…" She said, crying a bit.

After all those pushes, finally, the last baby came out. It was a boy. He had Fionna's blonde hair. And he was also human.

Fionna started crying a bit.

"May I hold them?" She asked.

"Sure thing." I said.

She held our 2 children.

"The boy will be Blowpop. And the girl will be Fiona." Says Fionna.

"They're excellent names." I said, crying too.

* * *

**Ah. Gumball and Fionna had 2 babies. So adorable.  
**

**Please review.  
**

**Ch. 5 and Ch. 6 are coming soon...  
**


	5. The day with the babies and Proposal

**Oh my glob! Its chapter 5! Oh noes, this is so close to be done. Now Im sad :-(. Because I really enjoyed doing this story. Chapter 6 will be coming soon. Anyway, the song Fionna sings to make Cake's litter asleep, was made by CatzRuleMe. Its a good one that she/he made.**

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 5! My second favorite one!**

* * *

It has been 3 days since I gave birth to Fiona and Blowpop. I was walking home (A/N: Gumball's house) with Gumball, Cake, and her litter of 5 babies. Lord Monochromicorn went home.

Gumball got a little closer to me.

"You did great." He said to me.

I blushed.

"Heh. Thanks." I said, stroking Fiona's baby hair.

Fiona giggled.

When we got home, the babies were hungry because I could hear their stomachs growling.

_How do I breast-feed? _I ask myself. _Oh wait, never mind. The nurse taught me._

I get Blowpop and Fiona. I softly pull down my shirt and bra so the babies could eat.

They sucked. I moaned, knowing I should use the breast pump.

Gumball was spying on me.

"Hee. Gotcha!" He said, running away.

"Oh, you little!" I said, blushing at the end.

The babies stopped sucking. They yawned. I guess they needed a nap.

I took them upstairs, in the baby's bedroom, and put them to nap in their own cribs. I shut the door quietly when I put them to sleep.

I decided to walk into Gumball's room. There he was, lying on his bed.

"Hey Fionna. Or should I say, Mother Fionna?" He said, giggling at the end.

"Hi Gumball. Or maybe I should say, Father Bubba?" I say, in revenge.

"Oh you!" Gumball said, grabbing me and threw us on his bed.

I looked in his eyes, really embarrassed.

"What?" Gumball asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, what if… the kids beg us to have another kid?" I said, unsure if he would answer.

Gumball looked at the door, then at me.

"Maybe we should." He said.

"When the kids are older." I said.

"Deal." Gumball said. "In 5 years?"

"Deal." I said, shaking hands. "Remind me."

"Of course." He said, pulling me closer.

I wrap my arms around his neck. I pull my head closer, so close to his lips. Then, I press my lips on his sweet lips.

We both moan. Just then, while having a good time, I hear crying. I instantly get up and check Fiona and Blowpop's room. Strangely, they're asleep. Then, the crying gets louder.

I realized it was Cake's litter of babies.

"Cake!" I said, running down the stairs.

I see Cake's babies like crying so hard. Cake had a "Help me" face, as well as Lord Monochromicorn.

"Cake, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Make them go to sleep. Use dad's lullaby." Cake said.

I blushed.

"Oh okay."

I pull out the music box. Then, in a second, I see Cake and LM with ear buds.

"Okay.." I said.

I then start singing Cake's dad's lullaby (A/N: song is owned by CatzRuleMe, however I fixed it a bit).

_Don't be weepy sleepy kitties,_

_ Slip your slippers on your footies._

_ In the morning, you'll get goodies. _

_ Kitty hats and kitty hoodies._

_ No stripes or polka dots._

_ Heather grey and feather-soft_

_ Baby pick a pillow._

_ All the catnip you can chew._

As I finished my song and put away the music box, I could see Cake's litter asleep and sound. Cake gave me a big thumbs up.

"You did great!" Cake said, hugging me.

"Thanks." I said, hugging back.

"I love you." Cake says.

"I love you too." I said, kissing her forehead.

I ran up the stairs, into Gumball's bed. Gumball was half asleep.

"Oh, you were listening to Cake's dad's lullaby?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was cute." He said.

"Well, he wrote it." I said, blushing.

I walked up to Gumball and sat down next to him. I leaned my head on his lap, like I always wanted to do.

Gumball laid on me, and we accidently fell asleep, in this position.

_**Later…**_

I was getting ready for bed, at Gumball's house. I was in a teal dress for pajamas. Gumball was in a white shirt with red shorts for pajamas.

And he had something behind his back.

"Gumball, what's behind your back?" I asked.

Gumball silently walks up to me, while I was sitting on the bed. He got down on one knee. Now I know what he's doing.

"Fionna, I promise to love forever. Would you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

I was speechless. I'm only 13 years old, but Gumball doesn't care. He really loves me. And I love him to pieces.  
"Yes…" I say finally.

Gumball and I smile. He hugs me and I hug him back.

* * *

**Oh my glob! Fionna and Gumball get married. I am so happy! Make sure you bring Lumpy Space Prince and he'd be all, "Oh my glob! She's 13 and is getting married! I'm so tweeting everybody!" **

**Chapter 6 will be mainly rated K+. Then, after Chapter 6, this story is done. Oh, now Im sad again :(.**

**Please review.  
**


	6. The Wedding

**Sigh. The final chapter of "Unexpected". This story is now complete! Oh give me a hug because this story is done, which makes me even more sadder. But don't you worry! There will be pretty soon the final sequel of this story. Its called "Unexpectedly Unexpected Again". Cool title :D**

**Please read this chapter.  
**

**The song that Marshall Lee sings to Fionna belongs to LydiaLlama.  
**

**Oh and the part where Gumball and Fionna repeat after the priest belongs to WAIT IM LOST.  
**

**Enjoy Chapter 6!  
**

* * *

Today was the day I get married to Prince Gumball. Anyway, he proposed to me a month ago and of course, I excepted because I really loved him.

Anyway, I was getting into my wedding dress. It was a white strapless dress. It had a purple sash with a rose on one of the side. And, I was not wearing my hat and sure enough, my hair reached the floor.

I finally got into the dress when I heard a knock on the door. I realized it was Marshall Lee because he opened the door.

"You ready?" He asked, staring at my dress.

"Yeah." I said.

"Its beautiful." Marshall Lee said.

That made me blush.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He said, giving me the 'Rock On' sign.

"YOU!" I said, making him laugh. "You with your 'Rock On' sign."

"Hah ha ha." He said.

_**Now is the time for Fionna to walk out! **_

Pretty soon, the bridesmaids and the male bridesmaids finished walking to their places. Then, it was my turn to walk.

Everybody stood up.

Instead of my REAL father, I had Marshall Lee be the guy who has to walk the bride to the groom. I made him be that because he was like a father and a brother to me. And besides, my parents are dead anyway.

I whisper to Marshall, "Don't make me fall…"

"Okay." He whispers back.

There I see Gumball. His "groom outfit" looks similar to the one he usually wears all day. Except it is in all black. Well, it sure does look similar to a tuxedo.

I smile at him when I walk up to him. Gumball smiles at me. I quickly turn my head and see my, I mean "our", babies sitting in these high chairs. I softly smile at them, and then turn my head back.

Pretty soon, the priest looks at Gumball.

"Bubba repeat after me, I Bubba Gumball take Fionna Human to be my wife, my partner in life and my one and turn love. I will cherish our friendship and love for today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust her, honor her, laugh with her and cry with her. I will be faithful through out good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as we shall live_._"

Gumball then repeats every word the priest said.

The priest looks at me, "Fionna I ask you to repeat after me. I Fionna Human take Bubba Gumball to be my husband, my partner in life and my one and turn love. I will cherish our friendship and love for today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust him, honor him, laugh with him and cry with him. I will be faithful through out good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as we shall live."

I then repeat every word the priest said (A/N: These quotes belong to author WAIT IM LOST for her story: eNOUgh! It's a really good story).

"Okay you may now kiss your bride, Bubba." The priest says.

Gumball and I shared the most passionate kiss. Everybody was happy and they were crying happy cheers.

_**During the party…**_

We were currently dancing to the song Chasing the Sun by The Wanted. When I was done dancing, I saw Marshall Lee, floating around like he usually does. I walk up to him.

"Want to dance?" I ask.

"Sure Fionna." He said, taking my hands. "I want to sing you a song."

He took me in the air and sung his song:

_Remember the time, we played video games outside?_

_Or the time that Cake got stuck inside a tree?_

_Remember can you try when I almost nearly died?_

_Well, without you there I don't know where I be…_

_Gimme the liberty_

_To guess what you mean to me._

_Fionna._

_Fionna._

_You're my girl, you're my broheim._

_We're tight like girly jeans._

_Fionna._

_Fionna._

_You'll always be my bro._

_We're FM radio_

_Cause like, when you put the first two letters of our names together that's what it spells._

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_(Guitar solo)_

_Nah nah nah nah_

After Marshall Lee finished his song, everybody clapped. I blushed because it was so cute.

"Do you like it?" Marshall asked.

"I love it!" I exclaim, hugging Marshall. "Oh, and it feels complete when you're here Marshall Lee."

I could then see Marshall smiling and hugging me. So, I hug him back.

* * *

**Aww! Does this epic story have to be done already? Oh, I need a hug too :-(. Yep, I forgot to add, there is a little Fiolee.  
**

**Please review.  
**

**Oh, I love this story. And this is possibly the best Adventure Time story I ever wrote :)! Hey, don't worry. Like I said above, there will be the sequel "Unexpectedly Unexpected Again" coming soon!  
And that story is where Gumball Jr. is born!  
**


End file.
